Imperfection
by Zipper Nova
Summary: Rinzler had many a breakdowns due to pure confusion. Clu was always there to fix him.


**Title: **Imperfection

**Author: **Zipper Nova

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Slight Rinzler/Clu I guess

**Summary: **Rinzler had many a breakdowns due to pure confusion. Clu was always there to fix him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothings!

Rinzler wasn't perfect, Clu knew that. Tron was though. He had the perfect defense system. Nothing could get through to him, so Clu thought. When he had captured him after the battle to let Flynn escape, Clu had taken Tron to a base where he had taken Tron's identity disk and plugged a virus into it. Simply saying, said virus broke past Tron's security and wiped his memory track clean, leaving him with nothing but the ability to obey every given command from Clu.

Rinzler did have his faults, the main one being Tron coming through. In the beginning Rinzler was weak and Tron was able to slip back into consciousness, however; sometimes both managed to be out at once.

Rinzler stood staring blankly at the wall, as he usually did. He awaited Clu's orders, awaited to be told what to do. He wasn't thinking anything, just listening as Clu went on about his plans for the Grid.

_Who am I?_

The words flowed through Rinzler's mind, scaring him as he had been caught off guard by said thought.

_Who am I?_

The words echoed again through his head. He raised his gloved hands up and stared at them, trying to grasp what was going on.

_Rinzler. Duty: To obey Clu. Tron… I'm n- I'm Tron. Duty: to protect- No… I'm…  
><em>

Rinzler brought his hands closer to his face, slowly losing grip of what was happening. He couldn't hear Clu any more, couldn't remember what was going on. He felt trapped, suffocated. Like his walls were closing in.

"Sir, Rinzler seems to be acting strange…" Jarvis spoke up. Clu looked over to his minion to see him holding his head. He was hunched forward and seemed to be in pain. Clu hummed and frowned. He stood form his chair and made a few short strides towards Rinzler. The helmet wearing program leaned forward more, battling with the voices in his head. He fell to his knees and moved forward so the top of his helmet rested on the ground.

Clu stopped walking and watched as Rinzler fell apart in front of him. The program fell to his side and made strange noises. They sounded like Tron but they were covered with a robotic voice over, making him sound like he was being derezzed.

"Rinzler." Called Clue. Rinzler lifted his head slightly and reached a weak arm out towards Clu's boots. His hand fell short considering Clu wasn't close enough for Rinzler to grab him. His body twisted and turned in attempt to move closer and reach Clu.

_Help, help. I'm for you. You need- I'm not-_

Rinzler's whine became slightly louder as his movements became sharper and jerkier. His head bobbed as he held it up and reached out for Clu's boot again. He almost had him when Clu took a step back and Rinzler's hand hit the floor. He whined and lowered his head to the floor again, bringing his other hand up to hold it. His body pulled into itself as Tron slowly slipped through Rinzler's security.

"H-Hel-" Tron forced out.

Clu walked over to the fading Rinzler and watched as he looked up. Clue could sense the hopelessness, the weakness, the utter feeling of despair coming from him. He squatted down in front of him and reached his arm out. Rinzler closed the small distance and placed his hand on Clu's upper arm. Clu could feel Rinzler trying to pull himself closer to him. Clu gave a small frown and reached for the identity disk on the program's back. He snapped it off and placed a hand on top of Rinzler's helmet. He brought the disk in front of him and activated it. The hologram that formed showed confrontation between Rinzler and Tron. Clu looked back down at Rinzler who was now burring his helmet in the side of Clu's leg, trying to get away from the thoughts that confused him.

_Flynn… Destroy… Save… Creat-Destory… Clu is… I'm not… I…_

Rinzler's suit flashed and faded it's orange color. Clu moved Rinzler's head and stood. He went over to the computer that he had originally used to create the Rinzler program and stuck the identity disk on the dock.

"Sir," Jarvis said. Clue looked over to him and noticed he was looking to Rinzler. Clue looked over to the program and saw he was trying to follow him. Clu shook his head and looked back to the identity disk. It had lit up an orange and the Rinzler data was reinstalled.

Clue took the disk and made his way over to Rinzler. He let the other pull himself forward and into his lap the best he could. Tron had nearly made his way through Rinzler's security and noticed the face in front of him was a familiar one. The one he had sought comfort in long ago and even now.

"F-Flynn…" He said in his broken animated voice. Clu frowned and clicked the identity disk back onto the other's back.

"I-I'm…?" Tron questioned.

"You are Rinzler." Clu answered firmly.

"Tron." Tron said at last. His head fell into Clu's lap as his systems shut down.

"Sir, it's been noted that the Rinzler virus is lowly effective." Jarvis said, staring at the shut down program.

"It's a work in progress." Clue ground out. He looked down to Rinzler's suit and noted the orange pacing of the circuits slowly stopping and returning to their previous still orange. "He will be perfect. Just as the Grid will be."

Clu lifted the shut down program up and carried him over to the couch that was in the room. He laid him down and turned to face Jarvis.

"This meeting is over." He stated simply. He headed back over to his chair and sat in it, waiting for Jarvis to leave.

Much time had passed before Rinzler's systems began to reboot. He had no memory of what had happened nor of Tron nearly breaking through his defenses. He sat up and stared blankly at the couch in front of him.

"Ah, you're awake." Came a voice from Rinzler's right. He turned to find Clu staring at him. The man beckoned him to come closer. Rinzler stood and made his way to the other program. He stood by Clu's side and looked out the large window overlooking the Grid. Clue stood and walked towards the window a bit. Rinzler looked to him and watched as the other program turned and placed a hand on the side of his helmet.

"You will be perfect soon enough." He said. Rinzler purred and Clu smiled. "Program." He sated

"Rinzler." Rinzler replied quietly. Clu smiled bigger.

"Objective?"

"Follow Clu's commands."

"Good." Rinzler purred again.

**Author's Notes: **Yup! My very first anything of Tron! Gosh I'm so obsessed with Rinzler again! I can't believe he actually purrs in Tron: Legacy! So cute!

**Review, favorite, follow! All that stuff! Hope you enjoyed ****J**


End file.
